Gumball's New Enemy! Dragon Ball Z style!
by Pokemon Freak 100
Summary: Hey guys! This is a story I made about The Amazing World of Gumball in Dragon Ball Z style. It also involves me and an OC I made. The OC is an evil twin brother of mine. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new first story since the last one was trash. Before you read, this is an Amazing World of Gumball fanfic in a Dragon Ball Z style. There will also be an OC of mine named Chance. He is basically like an evil version of me. He's based off of Frieza in this fanfic. He was defeated by me and was blow into outer space. But thanks to a star exploding and turning into a dimensional void, he's now in Gumball's world! How will Gumball and everyone else deal with this new threat? Find out in the chapter where it all begins!**

Chance floated through outer space in the new world unconscious. He was having a dream where he was pumbling Lex non-stop.

 **Okay guys before you read on, this Lex guy is me. I'm based off of Goku in this fanfic.**

It was an endless fight. Chance beat Lex up endlessly, Lex was all beaten up and bruised. Even then, Chance didn't hesitate to beat him up again. While this dream was going on, his energy controlling skills were increasing drastically! He no longer had his stamina problem that his gold form had like the last time he fought Lex. That is what brought him to his loss. He began to drift towards a solar system. This solar system contained the planet of Gumball Watterson and his home city Elmore! Two astronauts happened to be heading to one of the planets in the solar system to study it's terrestrial parts.

 **Okay guys, I know there might not be any astronauts in the show, but let's just say there were.**

They then noticed Chance along the way. Chance woke up, but immediately fell back to unconsciousness due to his severe injuries.

"Hey, what's that thing?" said the first astronaut in a wondering tone.

"It looks like a being from another planet! We should contact and tell the space station commander immediately!" The second astronaut replied.

The second astronaut began to talk into his communicator.

"Commander sir! Come in!" The second astronaut called.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the city of Elmore, the commander at the space station was picking up communications with the astronauts.

 **Another point, I know there might not be a space station, but like I said before, let's just say there was.**

"They must've found something". The commander stated in a concerned tone.

The commander began to talk into his communicator.

"This is the commander. What have you found?" The space station commander responded.

"We found an...an alien like being sir!" The second astronaut replied.

"An alien?!" Everyone in the room shouted in a surprised tone.

"It looks like it sir! Should we take it to our top secret laboratory?" Asked the second astronaut.

"Yes! Take it in immediately! I want to know everything about it!" responded the commander.

"Sure thing sir! We'll be back with it as soon as possible!" The second astronaut replied.

"Thank you brave astronauts!" The commander stated.

The whole room began to cheer. The second astronaut then headed towards Chance and grabbed him. Chance woke up again, but went unconscious again due to his injuries. All he saw was an astronaut grabbing him. The astronaut pulled Chance into the space shuttle and strapped him into a chair.

"Buckle up buddy! We're going for a ride!" said the first astronaut.

The space shuttle then sped back into the deeper parts of the solar system, heading towards the Earth-like planet. Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin were at school getting picked on by Jamie and Tina.

"Give me your lunch money wimpy Wattersons!" shouted Tina.

"Yeah! Or you're gonna have a talk with my fists!" said Jamie.

"Um, I'd rather take Jamie's fist than Tina's attacks." said Gumball in a nervous tone.

"Yeah. It sounds a bit less painful." said Darwin.

"What did you say?! Are you saying I'm weak?! You think you two are stronger than me?!" Jamie shouted in anger.

Jamie then tried to punch Gumball in the face, but the coach stepped in and blew on her two fingers trying to whistle.

"Jamie, what did I tell you about picking on and fighting other students?" said the coach.

"*sigh* I'm sorry coach. It won't happen again." said Jamie with her head down.

"Good. Now apologize to Gumball and Darwin. Same goes to you Tina." replied the coach.

"We're sorry Gumball and Darwin." said Tina and Jamie.

After that, Gumball and Darwin went about their day. When they got home, they were not happy about how their day went. They were at the dinner table picking at their food.

"Gumball, Darwin, what's wrong?" asked their mother Nicole.

"It's Tina and Jamie again isn't it?" asked Anais.

"I don't know how to get them to leave us alone! If we fight them, they'll pumble us!" said Gumball.

"You need to show them you're not afraid of them sweetheart. You know, I was taking martial arts class when I was young. That's how I got this amazing Kaioken technique!" replied Nicole.

"What's Kaioken?" asked Gumball.

"It's a special technique earned from hard training. It can power you up by a lot. But however, it strains your body. I'll show you two after dinner." said Nicole.

Nicole then led the two boys outside and showed them her amazing abilities. She showed them how she puts power in her punches and kicks, fire energy blasts, fly in the air, and even teleport. She powered up all the way to Kaioken x20 because that was the furthest she could manage. And since it was Friday...

"Over the weekend, I'll teach you boys how to fly and use instant transmission. I also learned those techniques while training. Instant Transmission is what you saw when I was teleporting." explained Nicole.

Gumball and Darwin were still amazed at her strength and powers. Meanwhile, the astronauts landed safely back to the space station, leading the unconscious Chance out of the shuttle and to a top secret lab area where they study alien-like things from outer space. A scientist began to examine Chance.

"Hmm. It looks like he was severely beaten up by a powerful being. He must be from a galaxy of powerful beings. Or maybe...another world. Let's put him in the restoring machine and see if we could get any answers from him!" said the scientist not knowing that he was making a big mistake.

The lab assistants took Chance and placed a bunch of wires on him and led him into a machine with green liquid. This was the machine that will restore Chance from all of his injuries. Chance woke up again as the astronauts escorted him into the machine, but he fell back unconscious due to his injuries. All he remembered seeing was an astronaut grabbing him in space and some astronauts escorting him into a machine in a lab area. The next day, Nicole came home from work and trained Gumball and Darwin how to fly and use instant transmission along with firing energy blasts.

"Wow! I actually feel WAY stronger now!" said Gumball in an excited tone.

"Yeah! Me too!" said Darwin excitedly.

"Thanks mom!" said both Gumball and Darwin.

"No problem kids! Now be careful where you use your power. As my sensei told me "With great power comes great responsibility." said Nicole using the same tone of voice as her sensei.

"We will! We promise!" replied Gumball and Darwin.

"Alright then. Have fun with your new powers!" said Nicole in a joyful tone.

Anais then came outside wondering what was going on.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Anais.

"Oh nothing. Just learning some awesome moves from mom!" replied Gumball.

Anais was amazed and then got the idea of joining them because she was afraid that she might get picked on by Tina and Jamie as well.

"Cool! Mind if I join you?" asked Anais.

"Not at all sweetheart!" said Nicole.

Anais then began to train along with Gumball and Darwin. Meanwhile back at the lab, Chance was nearly fully recovered!

"It's almost complete!" shouted the scientist excitedly.

A few minutes later...

BLUUUUR! BLUUUUR! BLUUUUR!

The liquid began to bubble up as Chance was fully recovered.

"At last. The alien has been restored!" said the scientist in an excited tone of voice.

Chance opened his eyes and bursted out of the machine through the glass due to his amazing power. He stepped out and looked around, wondering where he is and how he got here. He then remembered everything from his slightly conscious moments. He stretched and cracked his neck and back and spit out some of the green liquid.

"It's been a little while since I've felt like this. Could I have been...restored?" asked Chance evilly. He then made an evil grin and laughed evilly.

 **While Gumball and Darwin are learning more about their new powers, a huge threat has arrived on their home planet! And even worse, nobody knows yet! How will Gumball and everyone in Elmore survive the wrath of Chance? Find out in the next part of this story!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chance appears!

**Over the weekend, Gumball and Darwin mastered their abilities and made their own signature moves. Anais, secretly watching, also mastered her flying ability and came up with her signature attack.**

"I call this, the kamehameha! HaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Gumball shouted while unleashing his attack.

Gumball launched a huge blue blast from both of his hands, destroying a tree completely.

"This is my Special Beam Cannon! Firrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darwin shouted firing his attack.

Darwin fired a powerful beam with his index and middle finger, destroying another tree.

"Nice one dude!" Gumball replied.

"This one is mine! Destructo Disc!" shouted Anais unleashing her attack.

Anais launched a huge energy disc, slicing a tree completely. Gumball and Darwin were both amazed at this.

"It seems that our training has paid off! But I can't get that instant transmission to work." said Anais.

Gumball and Darwin began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Anais.

"Because we can use instant transmission and you can't! Hahahahaha!" laughed Gumball.

"Hahaha! Yeah!" said Darwin laughing.

They then teleported around Anais laughing over and over again. Anais was getting annoyed and tried to fire an energy blast at them, but they teleported out of the way.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr KNOCK IT OOOOOOFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Anais in anger.

Gumball and Darwin stopped teleporting and their laughter died down.

"Look, I may not have instant transmission, but at least I can still fly and shoot energy blasts!" said Anais in annoyance.

Just then, Mr. Robinson yelled at the kids.

"Wattersons! Keep it down!!!" shouted Mr. Robinson.

"We're sorry Mr. Robinson!" replied Gumball.

"Yeah! We'll pay for the damage!" added Darwin.

Mr. Robinson just groaned.

"Okay kids! I think that's enough practice for today!" said Nicole nervously.

"Yeah, but for some reason I feel...like there's a strange power in me." said Gumball in a concerned tone of voice.

"Come to think of it, I feel the same way." said Darwin also in a concerned voice.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." added Anais.

"That must mean you're ready! Now tomorrow, you show Tina and Jamie that you're not afraid of them! But don't use your powers on them unless needed!" said Nicole in an encouraging tone of voice.

"We'll use our powers only if necessary!" said Gumball feeling confident.

"Yeah! We're not showoffs like they are!" said Darwin also confidently.

Meanwhile overnight, Chance had a little argument with the scientist and nearly destroyed the entire lab effortlessly.

"O-o-o-okay! Okay! Y-y-you can g-g-g-go free!" said the scientist in a scared tone.

"Why thank you! For a second there I thought I was going to have to destroy you along with your lab." said Chance laughing evilly.

Chance then flew out through the huge hole in the wall he created.

"Now how is life here anyway? Oh? I sense some power! Strong power! Ehhehehehehehehe!" Chance laughed.

Chance then headed straight to the city of Elmore!

The next day, Gumball and Darwin went to school bravely. When Tina and Jamie went to Gumball and Darwin along with Anais...

"We don't have it." said Gumball in a brave tone of voice.

"What was that?!" asked Tina in an aggressive tone of voice.

"I said we don't have it you big bad breath lizard!" shouted Gumball.

The students began to back away slowly as if they knew something bad was about to happen.

"Nobody disrespects me!" shouted Tina.

She then let out a big and loud roar.

"Hhhhrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" shouted Gumball, Darwin and Anais as they powered up.

Darwin and Anais had a white powerful aura surrounding them while Gumball had spiky yellow hair and a yellow powerful aura. Gumball went super saiyan!

The students and staff gasped at what they saw, even Tina began to get scared.

"Now look who's the weak one!" said Gumball in a teasing tone.

"Uh Gumball." said Darwin tapping Gumball on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" said Gumball.

"We weren't suppose to use our powers." replied Darwin.

"Oh. Uhhhh right." said Gumball in a nervous tone of voice.

The kids then powered down. Tina began to slowly back away. Principal Brown then ordered them in his office.

"Causing a scene and scaring students and staff?! Unacceptable Wattersons!" scolded Principal Brown.

"But- but- Tina started to-" Gumball tried to respond, but he was interrupted by Principal Brown.

"That's not an excuse! Detention for all three of you!" shouted Principal Brown.

"What the what?!" asked Gumball.

"You heard me! Now no more sarcastic remarks!" replied Principal Brown.

The kids groaned and went about their day. When they got home, they told their mother everything.

"What did I say about using your powers for a not big enough reason?!!!!" shouted Nicole in anger.

"We're sorry Mom! We just don't know what got into us." said Gumball.

"*sighs* I understand. But promise me you won't do it again!" demanded Nicole.

"We promise!" said Gumball, Darwin, and Anais.

"That's good! Now Gumball, about your power, that is what's called super saiyan." explained Nicole.

"Super what?!" the three kids shouted in surprise.

"Super saiyan. It's a powerful form stronger than kaioken. Although I don't understand how you got it." explained Nicole.

"I think I know. My father was a saiyan warrior." said her husband Richard Watterson.

 **Okay guys another pointer here. I know Richard's dad was shown in the show and proven to be a rat, but let's just say he had a saiyan dad instead.**

"Whaaaaatt??!!" shouted the rest of the family in shock.

"Yeah. That's why I turned into that giant ape when we were kids Nicole. And then your sensei came with a big sword and sliced off my tail because it was the only way to stop me. My father said it was known as The Great Ape. It forms if I stare at the full moon."

 **Okay guys, another pointer. I know we may not know who Nicole's real sensei is, but let's just say we did.**

"So it's like a werewolf thing?" asked Anais.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell y'all sooner." said Richard in a nervous tone.

"Aw Richard honey, you didn't have to hide that from us." said Nicole trying to cheer up Richard.

"I didn't?" asked Richard.

"No. You could tell us anything. We're your family and we love you for who you are." said Nicole hugging Richard.

"Aww come here everyone!" said Richard.

The family formed a group hug. Meanwhile, Chance was going all over Elmore searching for the mysterious power.

"It's somewhere here. It's gotta be!" said Chance flying around the city building after building.

The next day, while Darwin was at school, he found out he had regenration, he can stretch his arms very far, and he can heal someone up from their injuries.These are the powers of a namekian!

"These must be powers from all that training." said Darwin proudly.

"Yeah. But at least we know now where my power came from." said Gumball.

"Yeah you're right." replied Darwin smiling.

Just then, the recess bell rang and all of the kids ran outside. Meanwhile, Chance noticed the power coming from the school.

"Is that...a school? How I hated school in my world! Wait a minute, the power...it's there! Yes! Ahhahahahaha! Time for a grand entrance hehehe!" said Chance laughing evilly.

Chance then flew above the playground. The sky grew dark and cloudy with thunder booming.

"Oh how I love a grand entrance hahahahaha!" laughed Chance.

"Rain?" asked Carmen

"Nah, there's no rain. The clouds just might be sad." said Banana Joe jokingly.

"Wait, who's...or what's that?!" asked Penny.

She pointed to a teenage boy with spiky hair wearing a black skull t-shirt, skinny jeans, and black sneakers hovering above the playground. This was Chance!

Chance descended to the ground making an evil grin.

"Well, well, it seems that this is a place for children. But I sense a strong power coming from here. Looks like I should start searching, but MY WAY! Ahhahahahaha!" laughed Chance as the thunder boomed and the lightning flashed.

 **Oh no! Chance is now where Gumball and Darwin are! How will the kids deal with this teenage tyrant? Find out in the next chapter of this story!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle Begins!

"Ummm search for what exactly?" replied Penny.

"Well I don't care what he's here for! Hey spiky hair boy! Give me all the money you have or I'm stomp you into the ground!" said Tina in an aggressive tone.

"Yeah! And I'll give you a round of my fists in your face!" added Jamie.

"Hahaha! Please, you two pathetic animals have no idea what you're up against!" laughed Chance.

"What did you say???!!!!!" shouted Jamie angrily.

Jamie tried to punch Chance in the face, but Chance effortlessly tilted his head to the side, avoiding the punch completely.

"Grrrrrr!!! Take thiiiisssss!!!!" shouted Jamie throwing more punches.

Jamie tried to punch Chance over and over, but not one punch was even close to hitting Chance. Chance then got bored and grabbed Jamie's fist. Jamie struggled to get it free, but it was no use.

"Ahhahahahaha! Look at you! You pathetic mixture of animals!" Chance laughed.

"Rrrrggghh!!! Just what are you?!" asked Jamie in a slightly frightened tone.

"Well, okay I'll tell you. My name is Chance. I am an extremely powerful being that is looking for a world to rule." Chance replied while grinning evilly.

Chance then slightly tugged Jamie's right arm to the right, breaking her arm completely.

"Gyyyyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jamie in agony.

"And I choose THIS WORLD!!!!" Chance shouted.

Thunder roars and lightning flashes after Chance said this.

"So you're looking for a fight?! Come at me!!!!!" said Tina preparing for battle.

Tina roared and charged at Chance, who wasn't even slightly worried. Chance just laughed and levitated over the charging T-Rex, dodging her charge completely. He then descended down to Tina and gave her a flick on the nose, causing her to fly into the gym through the wall unconscious. Everyone was shocked at what they just witnessed.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, feel free to surrender my future minions! Ahhahahahahahaha!" laughed Chance.

Chance then looked at Anais.

"Especially you tiny rabbit!" Chance said.

"You won't be taking over this world Chance!" shouted Anais.

Anais then powered up. She glew in the same white aura from when she encountered Tina along with Gumball and Darwin.

"Oh! It seems that I have a challenger! Very well then. But don't be surprised if you end up like the mixed up freak and T-Rex!" Chance replied.

"Hhhrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" shouted Anais charging at Chance.

Anais tried to punch Chance, but Chance dodged it effortlessly.

"You have to be faster than that." said Chance mockingly.

"Grrrrrr!" growled Anais trying to punch Chance again, only for him to dodge it.

Anais threw multiple fast punches at Chance, but Chance either dodged it or blocked it with no effort. Anais then began to pant heavily.

"Had enough yet? I'll have you know I'm not even using 1% of my power."

"Whaaaaatt????!!!" asked everyone in shock and fear.

"Yes it's true. I'm on a whole different level compared to you." said Chance.

"I won't let you take over this wo-" said Anais being interrupted by Chance grabbing her by the neck. She began to gasp for air.

"The truth is, you don't realize that I'm much too strong for children like you. Just to show you some of my power, not even at 1% still..." said Chance tightening up his right fist.

Chance then punched Anais rapidly in the stomach and face repeatedly while laughing evilly. Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin walked outside.

"Yeah I can't wait to see the look on Penny's fa- WHAT THE WHAT?!!!" shouted Gumball in shock and anger.

Gumball and Darwin watched in anger and shock at what they were witnessing. Chance was pumbleing Anais while laughing evilly. Chance then threw Anais to the ground, bruised up with a swollen eye and some teeth missing.

"Now that that annoying little brat is out of the way, does anyone else care to be beaten senseless?" asked Chance referring to the crowd of students and staff.

"I'll be your opponent!" said Darwin stepping up.

Chance looked at the young preteen fish with a determined look on his face and laughed.

"Ahhahahahahahaha! Who are you? The boyfriend of the little brat?" asked Chance while laughing hysterically.

"I'm one of her brothers!" replied Darwin with a serious look on his face.

"And I'm the other one! We'll make you pay for what you've done whoever you are!" said Gumball also stepping up.

"Gumball! Darwin! No! Don't fight him! He's too powerful!" said Penny nervously.

"Watterson...you have no chance against that guy. He beat up me and Tina with no effort at all." said Jamie struggling to get up.

Gumball and Darwin looked over in horror at the unconscious Tina Rex and gulped.

"Anyway, my name is Chance. I am an extremely powerful being searching for a world to rule. And this looks like a cool world to rule!" said Chance evilly.

"Well you came to the wrong world!" replied Gumball.

"And now! Prepare for the butt kicking of your life!" added Darwin.

Darwin attempted to punch Chance, but Chance dodged easily.

"Okay then." said Darwin.

Darwin stretched his arm out and punched Chance in the face, causing his head to jerk back a bit.

"Nice shot dude!" said Gumball complimenting Darwin.

"Thanks!" replied Darwin with a smile.

"So you possess special abilities. Well no matter!" said Chance with an evil smirk.

Chance then ran up to Darwin and punched him square in the face, causing him to fly back several blocks down.

"I'm not even serious yet!" said Chance.

Darwin flew back with a few scratches on his face where Chance had punched him.

"Alright! Time to kick it up a notch! Hhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" yelled Darwin powering up. He began to glow in the same white aura from when he encountered Tina along with Anais and Gumball. He then got back into his fighting stance.

"Now things might get a bit interesting hehehe!" laughed Chance.

Meanwhile, Nicole was working at the rainbow factory when she felt like her kids were in danger.

"Hmm. My mother senses are tingling." said Nicole anxiously.

She then asked her boss if she could leave work to check on her kids. The boss accepted and Nicole flew off in the sky. Meanwhile at the school, the students watched in horror as Chance shot Darwin with multiple beams from his index finger. Darwin was flopping around like that inflatable figure that you see at a car dealership or similar to one as the lasers hit him head on every time.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! This is so much fun! I can't believe an insect like you actually thought you stood a chance against me! Hahahahaha! You didn't even scratch me!" laughed Chance firing more laser beams at Darwin.

"Darwin!" shouted Gumball in a worried tone.

Chance then threw down Darwin on the ground right by Anais. Darwin had a bunch of holes in his body from the beams. His regeneration wasn't even going to help with these injuries.

"Now then, is there anyone else who would-" said Chance being interrupted by Nicole flying down at him like a hawk at prey.

"TAKE THIS YOU PUNK!!!!" shouted Nicole angrily.

Nicole hammered down Chance to the ground, causing a crater to form underneath him. She then rushed to Darwin and Anais.

"My poor babies are you okay?" asked Nicole worried.

"Uuuuggggghhhhhh..." groaned Darwin.

"...n-n-not...really..." stuttered Anais.

"Did this teenage punk do this to you?! Grrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaioken x20!!!!!!!!" shouted Nicole powering up to her strongest kaioken.

Chance got up with a few scratches on his body.

"Ahhhhhhhhh...what...what ha-" said Chance again being interrupted by Nicole punching him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

"Man, Chance sure made momma bear mad!" said Tobias.

"Oooooooo! Ouch! I know he felt that one!" said Penny.

"Yeah Watterson's mom! Destroy that teenage wanna-be cool guy!" said Jamie cheering on Nicole.

Nicole then followed up by uppercutting Chance in the air. Chance tried to fight back, but Nicole dodged every attack and kept on pumbling him. She decided to end it with all the strength she has left. Chance whole body was covered in several scratches. Nicole then grabbed Chance and threw him down as hard as she could, causing Chance to go so far down, he busted a few pipes.

"Whew! That should teach him! That kaioken technique really strains your body!" said Nicole thinking Chance was dwalt with.

"Wow! You're really awesome Gumball, Darwin, and Anais' mom! Three cheers for Gumball Darwin, and Anais' mom! Hip hip!" shouted Banana Joe cheering.

"Hooray!" the students and staff replied. While the chant continued, Tina began to regain consciousness.

"Uhhhhh...what happened?" said Tina getting up.

"That loser Chance got beat up by Gumball's mom!" replied Jamie.

"Hehhehheh. Serves him right." replied Tina.

Just then, the cheering stopped when a boom was heard. Everyone then witnessed Chance levitating in the air now glowing in a pink aura.

"This is 50% of my power! Now I'm a bit serious!" said Chance with a slightly serious look on his face.

Back at the Watterson's house...

Richard was on the couch watching TV, until a news broadcast came on.

"We interrupt this programming to bring you this emergency message! We are here live at Elmore Junior High where a mysterious being known as Chance is confronting students and a mother!" said the reporter.

"Kids! Nicole! Do not worry! I'm coming!" shouted Richard.

Richard then rushed into the car and sped to the school.

 **It seems that Gumball's mother has gotten involved in the incident! And now Chance has powered up! He's already defeated Darwin and Anais! How will things turn out for Nicole and the kids? Can Richard make it to the school in time? Find out in the next part of this story!**


	4. Chapter 4: Gumball Takes a Stand!

"What is that?!" Nicole asked nervously. She looked at Chance wide eyed knowing that she might not be able to beat him at this rate.

"50% of my power of course!" replied Chance glaring a her.

Chance then teleported in front of Nicole and punched her in the stomach, causing her to cough on impact. She then flew back and hit the ground, but got back up and tried to attack back. Nicole tried to punch, kick, and even fire energy blasts, but nothing worked. Chance either dodged or blocked the attack.

"Hahahahaha! Not even mama bear has a chance against even 50% of my power!" Chance laughed.

Chance then started to get bored.

"Okay I'm bored now." said Chance in a slightly annoyed tone.

Chance then punched Nicole rapidly and uppercuted her in the air. He then followed up with an elbow jab to the stomach, knocking her down to the ground fast and hard. So hard, Nicole made a crater from where she fell.

"MOM!" Gumball shouted worried about his mother.

"WHOA! Not even mom is a match for Chance now!" said Anais while watching in horror as Chance glare at everyone.

"Ahhahahahahahaha! That is correct! None of you have a chance!" laughed Chance like a maniac. He felt like he was going to win this for sure.

Just then, Richard ran out of his car and found Nicole on the ground severely injured along with Darwin and Anais.

"KIDS! NICOLE! NOOOO!" shouted Richard worried about his family. A few tears even shed down his cheeks. He then felt rage and aggression build up inside of him.

"Oh? Is that fat one your husband there mama bear?"

"RICHARD! DON'T DO IT!" shouted Nicole. She knew even his Great Ape form wouldn't even come close to defeating Chance, especially at 50% of his power.

"YOU HURT MY KIDS! YOU HURT MY WIFE! AND I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT!" shouted Richard giving Chance an angry look. He then began to transform into the Great Ape!

"GGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Richard as he transformed. His voice even changed as he grew giant.

Chance was confused at what was going on. Everyone gasped in shock as Richard turned into a giant ape with red eyes!

"NOW IT'S TIME TO CRUSH YOU TO BITS!" shouted Richard in his Great Ape form. He wanted to make Chance pay for all he did.

Richard then tried to grab Chance, but Chance was much too fast.

"It seems like your father managed to control that ape form of his!" said Nicole watching the fight nervously. She was impressed about how Richard has learned to control his Great Ape form and not go berserk like last time, but she still knew Richard wasn't going to win.

"Yeah but can he even beat him?" asked Gumball.

"Probably not! Chance isn't even trying and he's running circles around dad!" said Anais scared. She knew Chance was going to easily take out Richard.

"GRRR! COME HERE!" shouted Great Ape Richard. He kept on trying to catch Chance in his giant hands, but Chance laughed as he flew around Richard like a fly.

"Ahhahahahaha! Even a big guy like you should know that being a giant has it's pros and cons! I enjoyed this game of catch, but now I'm getting bored of it!" said Chance.

Chance then punched Richard in the nose, causing him to fall onto the ground and crush several city buildings. Chance then grabbed him by the tail. Chance grabbing Richard's tail made Richard paralyzed.

"*gasp* Oh no! He's found Richard's weakness! RICHARD! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" shouted Nicole terrified.

"He can't! It looks like he's paralyzed!" said Anais worried.

Chance saw this as a weakness and decided to cut Richard's tail off! This causes the Great Ape form to dissappear!

"And now! I think this tail can come off! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Chance while laughing like a maniac.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone shouted as Chance prepared to launch an energy disc that would slice the tail off.

Chance launched the energy disc at Richard's tail, slicing it off completely! Great Ape Richard roared in pain as he turned back to normal. Richard was now on the ground with a huge bruise on his nose.

"DAAAAD!" shouted Gumball worried about his father.

"Uuuuugggggghhhhhhh...what? What's going on? Where am I?" asked Richard confused. He was dazed from that devastating punch Chance delivered to him.

"You're in you worst nightmare! And you're going to die! HAHAHAHAHA!" said Chance while laughing evilly.

Chance then prepared a laser beam from his finger while pointing at Richard's head.

"NOW DIE!" shouted Chance firing the laser. However, just as he fired it, Gumball swooped in and saved Richard, causing the laser to hit the ground and explode on impact instead.

"Ahhh...Thanks son." said Richard thanking his son.

"Don't worry dad! Leave this guy to me!" said Gumball with determination.

"Sure thing son. And remember all that he's done to you. Darwin, Anais, your mother, your father-" Richard was interrupted by the scream of Penny!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! GUMBALL! SOMEONE HELP ME!" shouted Penny. She was very scared because Chance was levitating her up in the air towards him with his telekinesis.

"Hey pretty girl! You look like you could be my future wife! HAHAHA!" laughed Chance like a psychopath while looking at her like one.

"My heart belongs to Gumball you teenage freak!" said Penny struggling to break free.

"Not for long! HAHAHAHAHA!" replied Chance while laughing evilly.

"And Penny! All the pain he has caused you. Think about that and make that your POWEEEERRRRR!" shouted Richard encouraging Gumball to fight Chance.

"You're right! Thanks dad!" replied Gumball smiling at him. He felt even more determined than before.

"Sure thing son!" said Richard.

Gumball descended to the ground and layed Richard down on the ground.

"Richard are you okay sweetie?" asked Nicole rubbing Richard's head.

"I'm fine honey. I just need a little rest." said Richard feeling a little tired.

Gumball then flew towards Penny and Chance.

"Hey Chance! If you want Penny, you have to get through me first!" said Gumball with a brave look on his face.

"Hahahahaha! Clearly the furball has feelings for this...this...whatever you are!" Chance said as he was trying to think of what exactly Penny was.

 **This takes place at the time Penny came out of her shell and has those shape shifting powers.**

"She is a beautiful person that I love!" said Gumball annoyed at Chance's comment.

Penny blushed at the comment.

"And you're not taking her away from me! You aren't getting away with anything you did!" said Gumball preparing to fight.

"Is this a challenge?" asked Chance.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Gumball in a brave tone of voice.

"Well, okay then!" said Chance.

Chance began to levitate Penny back down to the ground.

"But you've just signed a contract to your DEATH!" said Chance like a maniac.

"Bring it on!" said Gumball getting into his fighting stance.

"Te-he-he! That's my Gumball!" said Penny blushing.

Gumball then powered up to his super saiyan form.

"Oh! This is the power you possess?" asked Chance getting into his fighting stance.

Gumball then teleported in front of Chance, catching him by surprise.

"Yeah! And you're going down!" said Gumball glaring at Chance.

Gumball then punched Chance in the stomach, causing him to stumble back.

"Nice hit Gumball!" said Darwin complimenting him.

Chance then charged back at Gumball and tried to punch him, but Gumball dodged the attack and retaliated with a punch of his own. Gumball and Chance began to fight, but Gumball gained the upperhand quickly. He wanted to give Chance pain, a lot of pain. He then hammered Chance down, causing him to fly down to the ground by the school.

"BEHOLD! MY TRUE POWER! KAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Gumball launching his kamehameha at Chance.

Gumball's kamehameha attack hit Chance head on and caused a huge explosion blowing up the school.

"No school! YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!" the students cheered.

Chance then got up from the rubble.

"What? You still want to fight?" asked Gumball levitating up in the air. He was impressed that Chance survived the kamehameha wuth just scratches, bruises and just a few cuts.

"Sure! Just let me power up first!" said Chance with an evil smirk.

Chance then powered up een further! He went all the way to 100% power! Bevause of this, his muscles grew very large. Gumball began to get nervous.

"What the what?! You were still holding back?!" said Gumball shocked as he witnessed Chance in his new form.

"Hahaha! Of course! And now this is my maximum power in this form! Now I'm serious!" said Chance making another evil smirk.

"Oh no! Chance was still holding back! This can't be good!" said Anais worried.

"And now! It's time for round two!" said Chance getting into his fighting stance.

Gumball was not sure if he could beat Chabce anymore.

 **Oh no! Chance has powered up even further! Gumball is very nervous about this new form! What will become of him and the rest of his family along with the other students at Elmore Junior High? Will Gumball still have a chance? Or is he and everyone else in Elmore doomed? Find out in the next part of this story!**


	5. Chapter 5: Chance Goes Gold!

Gumball was nervous about fighting Chance at ths rate. But he tried to hide his fear by trying to make himself look bigger (mentally).

"Ha! Nice try loser, but bigger muscles won't make much of a difference!" said Gumball acting brave. He knew

"Oh really? Then watch this!" said Chance getting into his fighting stance again.

Chance then teleported in front of Gumball and punched him in the stomach, causing Gumball to cough up a cloud of his breath.

"*gasp* GUMBALL!" shouted Penny worried. She thought Gumball didn't stand a chance at this rate.

"Ouch! That must've hurt!" said Anais while watching the fight on the ground. She was very worried that Gumball might have to go all out in order to at least WEAKEN Chance.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh...man...that actually hurt...A LOT!" said Gumball holding his stomach in pain.

"Hahahahaha! Now prepare yourself for more!" laughed Chance charging at Gumball. However, Gumball managed to recover in time and the two began to fight. They seemed to be even at first. At one point, they stopped fighting.

"They stopped?" said Anais with a concerned face.

"Hmm. I hate to admit it, but you're not too bad furball." said Chance. But however, he was still holding back.

" _Little does this furball know that I'm holding back my gold form that surpasses everyone in this universe by millions! Or maybe billions, trillions, or quadrillions! Maybe even higher! Hahahahaha! Pathetic insects!_ " Chance said in his mind while grinning evilly. Gumball then got a weird feeling about this.

"Um, same goes to you I guess. But only one of us goes down!" said Gumball getting back into his fighting stance.

Gumball and Chance began to fight again. Anais couldn't see what was going on this time.

"I can't even see them! They're going very very very fast!" said Anais covering the top of her eyes and squinching them.

All everyone could see was shockwaves in the sky and parts of buildings exploding as if something impacted them. As Gumball and Chance were fighting, Richard's words echoed in Gumball's head.

" _Remember all that he's done to you! Darwin, Anais, your mother, your father, and Penny! All the pain he has caused you. Make that your POWEEEERRRRR!_ "

"GRRAAAHHH!" shouted Gumball as his aura got more powerful. This caused Chance to stumble back.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT ANYONE ANYMOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!" shouted Gumball throwing rapid punches at Chance. Chance was actually struggling to keep up with him this time!

"I hope he's turned the tables on Chance right now!" said Anais still trying to see if she could see Gumball and Chance fight. Nicole knew from the aura power increasing that he should be giving Chance a hard time.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, he has!" said Nicole with a smile, even though she couldn't even see the fight.

Gumball then decided to finish this fight and Chance once and for all. He then hammered Chance down. Chance was then seen falling to the ground with a bruised nose, a swollen eye, some teeth missing, and scratch marks from the impacts to the buildings and ground all over his body. He then caused a huge dust cloud when he impacted the ground. When the smoke cleared, Chance was seen laying down severely beaten in a crater that formed from his impact. Gumball decided to use all the rest of his energy to end this.

"Time to finish this! KaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" shouted Gumball as he unleashed his most powerful kamehameha yet!

Chance stared in horror as the giant kamehameha blast headed for him.He knew if he didn't act fast, this blast could kill him at this rate.

" _Time to go gold!"_ Chance said in his mind as he teleported out of the way just in time.

The kamehameha impacted the ground causing a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was a huge hole in the ground where the kamehameha hit. No sign of Chance anywhere. Gumball was now levitating in the air with his hands still in formation. However, due to him using all the rest of his energy, he was no longer in his super saiyan form.

"Is *pant* *pant* he *pant* gone?" Gumball said in exhaustion.

Everyone looked around nervously, but were happy when Chance was nowhere to be seen.

"No sign of him anywhere! HOORAY! We've won!" shouted Anais cheering.

Everyone then began to cheer in joy and happiness. Gumball was relieved and descended to the ground.

"Yeah Watterson! You showed that loser!" said Jamie walking up to Gumball.

"He thought he was tough, but he wasn't tough enough to take you!" said Tina also walking up to Gumball. Nicole then ran up to Gumball and hugged and kissed him.

"He sure wasn't! That's my gummypuss!" said Nicole as she still hugged Gumball.

"Mom you're embarrassing me." said Gumball blushing.

"Gumball!" said Penny running up to him with a joyful look on her face.

She then began hugging him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed even more at this.

"I'm so happy you're okay! And that tyrant is finally gone! You saved us all!" said Penny hugging Gumball again.

"Gumball Watterson! That was some fine combat out there!" said Principal Brown with an impressed look on his face.

"It was no problem Principal Brown!" replied Gumball.

"Um, h-hey Gumball..." Penny said while blushing. She has been waiting for this moment ever since they first met.

"Yes Penny?" asked Gumball turning around.

Penny then began to kiss Gumball on the lips this time. Everyone cheered as they kissed for 30 seconds. Tobias just shrugged his shoulders

"Pfft. I'm a better kisser." said Tobias rolling his eyes.

However, the celebration didn't last long. All of a sudden, a red laser beam came shooting directly at the crowd!

"EVERYONE LOOK OUT!" shouted Darwin. Everyone jumped out of the way just in time. Nobody was hit, but the laser caused a minor explosion on impact. Everyone then turned around and saw Chance standing on top of the building to the left of the school completely healed up from his injuries! His entire body was now glowing gold with a gold aura surrounding him. And not only his color has changed, but his power is much too strong for anyone now! Everyone looked in horror as they witnessed Chance still alive.

"That was a pretty nice celebration of yours, but it's a real shame I had to rain on your parade with my ultimate form. You know, I had this form from the very beginning and I could've done this from the very start as soon as I came to this world! But since you all thought you actually had a chance against me, I decided to have some fun! But unfortunately, now playtime is over! And it's time for you all to die! Mwahahahahahahaha!" laughed Chance like a maniac. Everyone then began to tremble in fear, even the entire Watterson family was now scared of Chance. All except for Penny, who had anger building up inside of her.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Penny in pure rage.

Everyone looked at Penny in shock.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU CHANGED COLOR OR GOT STRONGER! YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND, YOU NEARLY HURT ALL OF US, AND I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT!" shouted Penny with her face turning cherry red. All she could think about now was killing Chance and making him suffer. Gumball knew Penny had absolutely no chance against Chance, not even if he was lower than 1% of his power and not gold.

"Psst! Penny! Cut it out!" whispered Gumball trying to warn her. But however, Penny didn't listen.

"NO GUMBALL! HE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON! HE NEARLY KILLED YOU IN THAT FIGHT!" shouted Penny still in rage.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you should interfere. He's way too strong for you!" replied Gumball.

Penny huffed and shook her head. She then began to shapeshift.

"NO PENNY DON'T! HE'LL KILL YOU!" shouted Gumball trying to stop her, but it was too late.

"Oh! It seems that furball's girlfriend possesses super abilities too! But no matter! She doesn't have a chance anyway! Hahahaha! Ahhahahahahahaha!" laughed Chance hysterically.

Penny transformed into her dragon form an roared angrily. Chance however, didn't look even slightly worried.

"Hahahahaha! Do you really think that shape shifting scares me? I could easily wipe you out just like I did to the fat one!" said Chance referring to Richard.

"WATCH IT YOU PUNK!" shouted Nicole.

"Nicole please! I know you're offended by his comment. I am too, but please, don't make him angry." said Richard. He was afraid that Chance was going to blast both of them into oblivion.

"Ahhahahahahahaha! That's right "Nicole"! Listen to the fat one!" laughed Chance.

Nicole then grunted in anger.

"Now then, do you still wish to challenge me you shape shifting weirdo?" said Chance crossing his arms.

"YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" shouted Penny in her dragon form.

She then charged at Chance, who was still not even slightly worried. She tried to bite, slash, and even whack him with her tail, but none of the attacks worked since Chance effortlessly dodged them all while laughing.

"My my, such predictable attacks. Hahaha!" said Chance still effortlessly dodging all of Penny's attacks.

Penny tried harder and harder, but the result never changed. She then had enough and tried to burn him with her fire breath, but Chance teleported out of the way behind her. She thought Chance was done for since she saw nothing in front of her but burnt holes through some buildings, but she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked back and found Chance grinning evilly at her. He then flicked her on the nose, sending her flying back very far.

"PENNY! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Gumball in grief.

"Ahhahahahahahaha! The once powerful furball is now on his knees begging for mercy!" said Chance while giving Gumball an evil glare and grin.

"Grrrrrrr! YOU ARE SO LUCKY I HAVE NO ENERGY TO FIGHT YOU GOLDEN FREAK!" shouted Gumball in rage. He wanted to hurt Chance so badly, but he didn't have the energy to do it. And even if he did, he wouldn't come close to beating Chance at this rate.

Everyone looked at Gumball in shock.

Chance was annoyed by this and shot Gumball with a red laser in his leg. Gumball yelled in pain as the laser hit him head on, leaving a hole where it impacted.

"One thing about me, I don't like being name called!" said Chance annoyed by Gumball's insult.

Penny was flying back when she saw Chance shoot Gumball with a red laser from his index finger. This sparked pure rage in her. She roared and flew even faster. She then tried everything she could do to scratch Chance, even if it's a tiny little scratch, but the result was the same. Penny then eventually wore out and transformed back into her normal form. She then fell to the ground panting heavily.

"Oh! It seems that you've run out of gas! Hahaha!" laughed Chance as he descended to the ground next to her.

Chance then grinned evilly as he looked at the crowd of students and staff. They all had a panicking look on their faces as if they saw a ghost.

"And now! Since no one in this entire universe has a chance against me, you are all now my servants! Wahahahahahahaha!" laughed Chance like a psychopath as he looked upon the kids and adults.

"I'm not!" said Jamie stepping up.

"Neither am I!" said Tina also stepping up.

"We won't listen to a loser like you!" added Jamie.

"Even if you do have us as slaves, or even kill us, there is a being that will avenge us someday! And you'll be begging for mercy yourself!" said Darwin giving Chance a serious look.

Everyone applauded at this statement. This angered Chance a lot.

 _"So much for having this as my own world. Now that they've made me angry, it's time to make this planet go boom!"_ Chance thought.

"Well, the choice is yours! TIME TO DIE!" shouted Chance levitating up in the air with a psychopathic grin on his face.

Chance then prepared a huge supernova ball from his index finger in the air. Everyone began to panic even more.

 **Oh no! Chance has reached his golden form! Now nobody has a chance against him, n** **ot even Gumball! How will Gumball and everyone survive this tragedy? Are they doomed? Is there someone out there to save them? Find out in the next part of this story!**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Hero Arrives!

Everyone watched in horror as Chance held the giant supernova on the tip of his index finger while laughing evilly.

"Well, I guess this is it everyone!" said Gumball shutting his eyes. He had lost all hope for his home city Elmore.

Everyone shut their eyes as well and huddled together as Chance laughed evilly. They lost all hope and thought they were all doomed. However, just as Chance was about to drop the supernova...

BOOOOOOOMMMM!

Everyone opened their eyes and all they saw was Chance flying back very far and was not slowing down. They then saw a teenage boy that looked exactly like Chance, but with a different style levitating in the air. He held up Chance's giant supernova ball with one hand and threw it far into outer space. Everyone was silent for a split second, but all cheered when they realized this was a good guy. This teen's hair was not spiky, had a red v-neck t-shirt, skinny jeans, and red sneakers. This was Chance's good twin brother Lex!

 **Like I said in the beginning, Lex is based off of Goku in this story. Long story short: Lex was sitting in his home world (the real world) when all of a sudden, he got an uncomfortable feeling that his evil twin brother Chance was up to no good. He learned a technique that allowed him to create portals that lead to other worlds by screaming. I know Goku did not have this technique, but Gotenks did. So Lex decided to create a dimensional portal that lead to Gumball's world and spotted Chance about to destroy the world. And that's when he sprang into action. Anyway, back to the story.**

"Who- who are you?" asked Penny with a concerned look on her face.

"I am Lex! Chance's good twin brother!" Lex said with his arms on his hips.

The green haired girl known as Clare had a new crush.

"And a very handsome version." said Clare with hearts in her eyes.

Claire tried to get Chance's attention with a love pose, but he didn't notice. Everyone cheered for Lex and began to chant.

"GO LEX! GO LEX! GO LEX! HOORAY!" shouted everyone.

"Not a problem at all!" said Lex with his arms still at his hips.

"So wait, you're like a good version of Chance?" asked Gumball.

"Yup! Exactly!" replied Lex with a smile.

"Awesome!" said Darwin throwing his hands up.

"How did you get here?" asked Anais. She had no idea why Lex was showing up just now and not before Chance nearly destroyed the entire world and pumbled them.

Lex then pointed to the portal in the sky.

"I created that portal. I had a feeling my evil twin brother was up to no good. So I decided to come find out what he was up to. And when I saw him about to drop that supernova ball, I knew if that ball impacted the ground, the whole world would be destroyed in seconds. So I had to act fast." explained Lex.

"You and Chance are from a different world?! Also, thanks for the quick thinking." replied Anais.

"Yup! Me and Chance are from the same world, but it's sure not here." said Lex looking around the new world he was in.

"Oh I see. Well, that explains the mysterious powers of Chance." said Nicole. She actually felt like everyone had a shot at winning.

"Go Lex go!" said Banana Joe fist pumping in the air.

Chance came flying back with fire in his eyes.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THA- What?! What the?! No! Not you again! Of all people in this world it has to be you?!" said Chance with a shocked look on his face. He was not expecting his good twin brother Lex to come in and save the day.

"That's right Chance! I'm not going to let you destroy these people or this world!" replied Lex like a superhero.

Everyone looked at Lex with stars in their eyes.

"Oh yeah...he's the one." said Clare with bigger hearts in her eyes.

"Now it's time to surrender!" said Lex.

"Grrrrrrrrrr...ahhaha! As if I would surrender to the likes of you Lex!" replied Chance with a slightly annoyed face.

"Very well then! HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Lex as he went Super Saiyan Blue. Everyone was shocked by this.

"What the what?! He knows the technique too?!" said Gumball in surprise. He wasn't expecting Lex to use a form similar to his.

"But it's blue. And it seems so much stronger. Probably just as strong as Chance's gold form!" said Anais shocked and impressed.

"I'll have you know Lex that my gold form doesn't drain my stamina like last time! When I was unconscious in outer space, I dreamed about pumbleing you in an endless fight! And thanks to that mental training, my energy control skills have drastically increased! Behold! My true power! This is who I am!"

Chance's right hand began to glow red and his left glowing blue. He then unleashed a huge and powerful golden aura!

"You sure have gotten stronger Chance, but it's still my job to stop you!" said Lex getting into his fighting stance.

"You can try, but I doubt you'll succeed due to the stamina problem no longer in effect." said Chance also getting into his fighting stance.

"Well, okay then! You don't know until you try." replied Lex. Chance growled at Lex's last statement. Quotes like that really annoyed him.

"Kick his butt Lex!" said Gumball cheering on Lex.

"Yeah! And make sure he pays for all that he's done to us!" added Darwin.

Lex and Chance both glared at each other, waiting to decide who was going to move first. All everyone could do now was hope that Lex wins.

" _Please win Lex, please."_ Penny said in her mind watching the two twin brothers in the air.

Lex made the first move and struck Chance in the face with a punch. Chance retaliated with a kick to Lex's stomach. The two twin brothers began to fight.

"Whose winning? I can't see!" said Gumball squinching his eyes and covering the top of them.

"Neither can we!" said Anais doing the same along with everyone else.

Back at the fight, Chance gained the upperhand and hammered Lex down to the ground!

"OH NO! LEX!" Everyone shouted.

" _Please get up! Please get up!"_ Clare said in her mind.

Lex got back up a bit unsteady.

"Ahhahahahaha! Don't you see Lex? You now have no chance of defeating me!" said Chance with his arms crossed.

"Then I'll just power up then! HHHRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" shouted Lex powering up. His blue aura grew more powerful.

"Oh! It seems that you still have more energy to fight! Well then, let's continue on shall we?" said Chance getting back into his fighting stance.

The two twin brothers began to fight again. Lex gave Chance a little harder time this time.

"They went back to fighting!" said Anais noticing the shockwaves in the sky.

"Well, since Lex has powered up a bit, I think he should be a little harder on Chance now. At least I hope so." said Nicole with a nervous lok on her face.

Back at the fight, Lex threw punches and kicks faster and harder, causing Chance to use more effort in fighting him. Unfortunately, Chance gained the upperhand again and slammed Lex back down. Lex's shirt was all torn up, and he had a bunch of scratches all over his body. Chance descended to the ground with an evil grin.

"I have to admit, you did much better than the first round, but now the second round is up and you're on the ground!" said Chance with an evil smirk. He knew he had victory this time.

"*pant* *pant* I don't believe it. He's even stronger than my blue form now!" said Lex struggling to get up.

"Correct Lex! And now! Face your de-" Chance was cut off by Lex now fully standing.

"But I'm not finished yet!" said Lex with a determined look on his face.

"Oh really? You're on the ground panting like a sweaty dog and you say you're not done? Hahaha! How pathetic of you Lex!" laughed Chance. Little did Chance know, Lex was about to unleash a new power.

"Hmph! HHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Lex as his aura grew more powerful again.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Lex powering up even further. This time, Lex's eyes glared even harder.

"GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Lex for the final time as a red aura began to glow around his blue aura. Chance was shocked at this. This was Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken!

"What?! What's this?!" said Chance with a nervous look on his face. He wasn't so sure about his victory at this rate. He knew if he ever had to use effort in order to win, it would be now.

"I'm now using all the power I've got!" said Lex glaring at Chance.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! Ehhehheh. Okay then! Come at me!" saod Chance getting back into his fighting stance.

"Sure will!" replied Lex preparing to throw a punch. He then shot up at Chance and the two twin brothers began to fight again.

"Did you guys see what I just saw?!" said Anais with a shocked and amazed look on her face.

"Yeah! He did something like an alternation of his blue form!" said Gumball with the same reaction.

"Wow! I never thought he could do that!" said Nicole impressed.

"Let's just hope for the best now." said Darwin watching the fight, even though all they could see were shockwaves.

 **It seems that Chance has a good twin brother named Lex! Lex and Chance are going through a fierce battle! How will things turn out in the end? Will Lex defeat Chance and save Elmore? Or is Elmore doomed? Find out in the grand finale!**


	7. Chapter 7: Grand Finale!

Lex teleported in front of Chance and delivered a devastating blow to his face, causing him to fly back.

"I don't believe it...that power...it's increased close to mine!" said Chance worried.

"I'm not finished yet!" said Lex preparing to throw more punches.

Lex then delivered a few more devastating punches to Chance, causing Chance to fall down.

"Yes! I think he's beating Chance!" said Anais beginning to have more hope in winning.

Chance then shot right back up and the two began to fight again.

"Or maybe not." said Anais beginning to worry again.

Lex and Chance fought for a few minutes. They seemed to be even with each other.

"Hmmmm. I have to admit, I didn't think you would have this power!" said Chance.

"I'm surprised you're still going!" replied Lex with a surprised look on his face.

"Well then, let's use more power shall we? HHHRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" shouted Chance powering up. This caused his aura to grow more powerful.

"Sure thing! HRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" shouted Lex as he too grew more powerful. This caused both of Lex's auras to grow more powerful. The two twin brothers then began to fight again.

"So who's winning so far?" asked Penny concerned.

"I dont know, but let's hope Lex is." said Anais still trying to follow the fight.

10 minutes have passed and Lex and Chance were still fighting. Everyone was still watching the shockwaves in the sky anxiously.

"ENOUGH! If I can't have this world, then NO ONE CAN!" said Chance preparing an extremely powerful supernova ball on his index finger.

"I'll put all the rest of my energy into this!" said Chance with an evil grin.

Chance then threw the ball to the ground. Everyone was shocked and scared as they saw the giant orange and yellow ball of fire descend towards the ground.

"OH NO!" everyone shouted as it got even closer.

"Oh no you don't Chance!" said Lex flying down towards the supernova. Lex rushed down under the supernova, trying to lift it up. But however, Lex was struggling.

" _Urrrggh! I can't let this supernova hit the ground! If I do, the whole world will explode!_ "thought Lex as he kept trying to push up the giant ball of destruction.

"Ahhahahahaha! Give up Lex! You can't lift up a supernova at full power!" laughed Chance like a maniac as he watched his twin brother still struggling to lift up the supernova.

The supernova then began to descend to the ground with Lex under it! Both Lex and the supernova began to sink into the ground. Everyone gasped at this.

"Oh no! Lex is having a very hard time pushing up that giant ball! If it impacts into the ground completely, it will destroy the entire world!" said Anais watching in horror along with everyone else. The ground then began to form a crater.

"*gasp* Oh no! Please push harder Lex please!" said Nicole watching the supernova digging deeper into the ground.

"Don't give up Lex!" said Gumball trying to encourage Lex to push back harder.

"Yeah! Don't let Chance win!" added Darwin.

Lex pushed harder and began to lift up the ball slightly.

"Wait a minute...WHAT?!" shouted Chance with a nervous look on his face.

But unfortunately, Lex began to struggle again and the supernova began to fall on Lex and sink even deeper into the ground, causing the ground to slightly crack!

"*gasp* OH NO! LEX!" shouted everyone now panicking. They began to think all hope was lost.

"Ehhehehehehehehehehe! Ahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Chance like a psychopath as he watched his supernova crush his twin brother.

"Lex! If you can hear me right now, think about what Chance has done so far! He's nearly killed innocent lives! He beat up Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, me, and even Penny!" said Richard hoping that it will encourage Lex to push back and lift up the supernova completely.

"Lex, please don't let Chance win!" begged Penny.

"Think about that and make it your POWER!" shouted Richard as his voice echoed throughout the enitre area.

Lex then began to think about the innocent lives Chance nearly killed. He also thought about never seeing his family, friends, or even girlfriend back at the real world ever again. This made him snap!

"GRRAAAAAHH! I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY THIS WOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRLLLLLDDD!" screamed Lex as both of his auras began to grow even more powerful! "HHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" shouted Lex as he began to lift up the supernova and throw it far into outer space.

"WHAT?! NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Chance as he witnessed his most powerful supernova yet get thrown far out into space.

Everyone cheered as they witnessed the giant supernova get thrown into space. They felt like they had a shot at winning this now.

"NOW CHANCE! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" shouted Lex preparing an extremely powerful kamehameha. He was going to use all the rest of the energy he had for this one.

"KKAAAAAAAAMMEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Lex as he launched the huge kamehameha blast towards Chance.

Chance watched in horror as the kamehameha was heading straight for him! He couldn't dodge it or teleport out of the way due to having no more energy to do so.

"GGGGYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The kamehameha made a direct impact on Chance, causing it to engulf him.

"NO! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL!" screamed Chance as the kamehameha began to blast him far into outer space.

When the kamehameha died out, Chance's gold form faded away and Chance began to float in space unconscious again.

Back on Earth, Lex was powered down to his base form on the ground injured but alive and extremely tired.

"We...did it." said Lex collapsing to the ground due to the amount of energy used for the kamehameha.

Everyone cheered in joy and happiness knowing that Chance was finally defeated.

"You did it Lex! You defeated Chance!" said Gumball holding Lex up on his back.

"You saved us all!" said Darwin as he ran up to them. Everyone else began to crowd around Lex and Gumball.

"You were awesome Lex!" said Anais with a happy smile on her face.

"In all my years of combat, I have never seen anyone fight off a powerful villain like you Lex!" said Nicole impressed and very proud.

"Yeah Lex! You showed him!" said Banana Joe.

"Woohoo! Way to go Lex!" cheered Penny doing a cheerleading split in the air.

"Such a handsome hero." said Clare as she stared at Lex with loving eyes.

"Alright Lex! You showed that loser!" said Jamie fist bumping him

"He thought he was so cool and tough with his powers, but you came in and knocked some sense into him!" said Tina.

"This calls for a celebration!" said Richard.

Everyone cheered and began to celebrate. Lex managed to smile a bit. Towards the end of the day, the sun began to set and all of the kids went home except for Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard, Nicole, Penny, and Clare. They were still with Lex, who managed to recover enough energy to go back to his normal self.

"Thanks for saving us all man.If it weren't for you, we'd probably all be dead now." said Gumball.

"Yeah! You can totally chill with us anytime." added Darwin.

"Looking forward to it." replied Lex.

Clare walked up to Lex while blushing.

"Um...hi Lex." said Clare nervously. She didn't want to make her feelings or him seem so obvious.

"Hi there! What's your name?" asked Lex.

"My name is Clare." Clare responded with a nervous smile.

"Well, my name is Lex. I'm pleased to meet you!" said Lex offering a handshake.

Clare giggled as she shook Lex's hand.

"I like your style." said Clare staring at Lex.

"Why thank you! I like it too!" replied Lex with a smile on his face.

"It's getting late. How about we all go out to eat to celebrate? There's a new burger place in town." said Nicole.

"Sure! I love burgers!" replied Lex still smiling.

" _I love you Lex"_ thought Clare as she began to grow hearts in her eyes again.

"Hey Penny! Wanna join us?" asked Gumball.

"Sure!" replied Penny agreeing with the idea.

The Wattersons, Lex, Clare, and Penny all went out to the new burger place. They all ate and told Lex everything that happened before he showed up.

"Wow! So Gumball has that super saiyan form too?" asked Lex impressed about how they managed to stand their ground for a little while.

"Yeah, but it's nowhere near your level Lex." replied Gumball thinking about Chance's gold form.

"Um Lex, can I be your girlfriend?" asked Clare looking at Lex in the eyes.

"Hahahahaha! It seems that I've got a girl that developed a crush on me. Well, you see Clare, I'd hate to tell you this, but I already have a girlfriend in my own world.And it seems like she's going to be my future wife."

" _I bet that "future wife" wouldn't be as good as me_."thought Nicole imagining Lex as a fully grown man.

Everyone then finished their meal. Clare was pretty heartbroken over the fact that Lex was already taken. When they all walked out, Lex noticed Clare looking sad.

"Hey Clare, what's with all of the depression?" asked Lex concerned.

"I...I had a crush on you." said Clare teary eyed.

"Well, maybe you'll find someone just like me in this world." said Lex trying to cheer her up.

"I don't think so. *sniff* *sniff*" said Clare trying to hold back her tears.

"Hey come on now. I know there's someone besides me for you".

Claire still tried to hold in her tears, but she began to sob softly.

"What's wrong with Clare?" asked Gumball concerned. He never saw Clare cry before.

"I think she's heartbroken over Lex being in a relationship with someone else." said Anais.

"Okay look, let me tell you this. I felt exactly like you right now before I met my girlfriend." said Lex confessing part of his past.

"*sniff* You did?" asked Clare drying her tears.

"Yup. The same exact feeling. I thought nobody was ever going to love me." said Lex remembering how depressed he was back then.

"But how could nobody love you?" asked Clare shocked at the fact that he had a depressing past.

"I have no idea. But what my father told me was this "You just have to keep looking. You can't give up on yourself"." said Lex speaking in his father's voice.

Clare was touched by this and began to hug Lex.

"Thank you!" said Clare smiling.

"Aaawwwwwww!" said everyone watching.

"How sweet of him to comfort her." said Nicole.

" _He's just like Gumball in a way_." said Penny remembering how she met Gumball.

"Well, it was sure fun celebrating with you guys! Unfortunately, I have to return back to my home world now. My parents are probably worried. But I promise to come back very soon! In fact, watch this!" said Lex beginning to power up to Super Saiyan 3! He was about to use the same technique he used to get to this world!

"HHRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Lex as a powerful beam formed by his scream was somehow causing the air to tear open in front of him.

Lex's scream managed to rip open a hole back to his world. Everyone was shocked at seeing this.

"B-b-but how? You ripped through time and space by screaming?!" said Anais shocked and amazed at what she just saw.

"Yup! Now I can go to any world I choose!" replied Lex.

"Whoa dude! That is awesome!" said Gumball with stars in his eyes.

"Yup! Well, once again I guess I should be going. I promise to come back!" said Lex preparing to fly into the portal.

"Alright then! See ya later!" said Gumball waving.

"Until then!" said Darin also waving.

"Bye Lex!" said Anais beginning to wave as well.

"Take care Lex!" said Nicole waving.

"Bye bye Lex!" said Richard waving.

"Bye Lex!" said Penny also waving.

"Bye Lex! Come back soon!" said Clare waving.

"I sure will! See ya!" said Lex waving back to them.

Lex then flew into the portal that led back to his world. The Wattersons, Penny, and Claire all continued to wave goodbye to Lex as the portal closed.

"There goes a real hero." said Darwin.

The next several months, Elmore Junior High was rebuilt. Clare found the love of her life the very first day of school. Gumball gained access to Super Saiyan 2 and 3, Darwin mastered his abilities along with Anais. Both ended up getting much stronger. Nicole somehow and surprisingly managed to gain access to kaioken x100, and Richard managed to gain the power of super saiyan and combined it with his Great Ape form. This was Golden Great Ape! Meanwhile, far in outer space, Chance was still unconscious from the kamehameha and severely injured. He was probably even in a coma. Just then, a star blew up, causing a void to form and suck in Chance. This void led to another whole new world! Chance entered the new world still unconscious. The words from Lex echoed in his head. "Don't think about taking over anymore worlds"! "I am the one to stop you in the end"! "I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY THIS WOOOOOOOOOOORRRLLLDD!"

 **And there you have it folks! A happy ending for Gumball and all the rest of Elmore! But however, a new world awaits Chance! How will Chance fit in with this new world? Is this world powerful enough to defeat him without Lex? Or are the beings of this world doomed? Find out in the next story!**


	8. Fanfic Remake

**Hey guys, this is Pokemon Freak 100. I've been thinking for a while and I've come to an idea of making my OC Chance a saiyan like Broly and level his power how I think it should be. The reason why is because I made a Frieza OC named Frostbite. If you want to check him out, you can take a look at my My Little Pony fanfiction A New Enemy for Equestria! Lord Frostbite!. It would also make more sense since Lex and Chance are twins. So the new story will be called A Tyranical Saiyan in Elmore!. I will also alternate it a bit like I did with the My Little Pony fanfic. So I really hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think about it!**


End file.
